Au final
by kami-sama Myu
Summary: Un sourire c'est lorsque l'on est heureux, lorsque l'on ne peut s'empêcher de montrer au monde que l'on va bien. Mais pour Stiles c'est autre chose.


**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème « sourire » en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

Il a toujours eu le sourire, au début c'était juste pour montrer au monde à quel point il était heureux. Heureux d'être là, avec son père aussi fort que Batman, et sa mère qui elle aussi souriait constamment.

Puis peu à peu c'est devenu une nécessité. Au début, pour se rassurer et ne pas inquiéter sa mère, lui permettre de garder le moral dans les moments les plus dures de sa maladie. Lorsqu'elle mourut, ce ne fut pas un choc, mais il n'empêche que pour un fils, quel que soit son âge, la perte d'un parent reste terrifiante. Les crises de panique le traverse, ne le lâche plus pour un long moment, et sourire devient plus difficile, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passe le sourire revient, il reste nécessaire, comme le besoin de respirer, difficile mis nécessaire à la survie dans un monde qui nous paraît beaucoup plus hostile lorsqu'il y a un trou dans notre famille.

Les années passent, il devient Stiles Stillinski, le gamin qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de parler, et de gigoter sans s'arrêter, sans aucune capacité de concentration. Son vrai nom, qui fait apparaître un regard si triste sur le visage de son père, est oublié, lui aussi par besoin, un peu comme la dernière fois où il a souri de toutes ses dents sans craindre le monde.

Les saisons défilent, il a seize ans. Et les ennuis commencent pour lui et pour son entourage, principalement son entourage. Scott devient un Loup-garou, un loup-garou ! Comme si les Twilight n'étaient pas suffisant, il fallait que les bestioles mythiques existent ! Stiles rencontre Derek, qui lui ne sourit jamais, même s'il est heureux. Avec cela, le fils du sheriff se retrouve en plein milieu d'une sombre histoire de meurtre d'Alpha psychopathe.

Bien sûr comme si cela ne suffisait pas, dès que l'Alpha est découvert, Stiles se retrouve à devoir faire face aux avances pas du tout flippante de Peter. Et le pire est peut-être qu'il se retrouve presque à dire oui à Peter, dans l'espoir d'avoir son meilleur ami de retour, et peut être d'avoir de nouveau accès à une zone sociale qui lui a été fermé au nez depuis longtemps. Mais lorsqu'il se souvient de son père, et les raisons pour lesquelles il continu de sourire même s'il n'en a pas vraiment envie, il refuse.

La menace de l'Alpha est supprimée, mais ça ne veut pas dire que Stiles peut trouver une nouvelle raison de sourire. Scott continue de ne penser qu'à sa relation avec Allison. Derek a disparu pour réapparaître par intermittences avec de nouveaux cas sociaux devenues Loup-garou. Et une double menace fait surface.

Parmi tout cela, Stiles souri, et rigole, fait des blagues pas drôle et continu de déballer des choses pas intéressantes à la seconde dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention de quelqu'un, n'importe qui, sur le fait qu'il commence à se noyer sous son inutilité flagrante. La dépression est quelque chose de très pesant, surtout lorsqu'on la masque aussi bien.

Les évènements s'enchaînent, et Stiles se rend compte à quel point il est inutile, à quel point il détruit ceux qui l'entourent (son père, Scott, Lydia….) , alors même que lui, ne veut que leur bonheur. Et c'est peut être ça qui le rend encore plus malheureux, le fait que le bonheur des autres ne serait pas compromis s'il n'était pas là.

Il n'a pas besoin de Gérard pour savoir que pour la meute il n'est rien, rien d'utile, rien de sympathique, ce n'est pas la mascotte appréciée de tous, juste l'humain, le point faible, qui persiste à se plonger dans les ennuis.

Enfin, lorsque Gérard n'est plus, lorsque Jackson devient un loup, lorsque Peter se tient aux côtés de Derek, Stiles est là, seul parmi le groupe, sans vraiment de raison de rester. Alors il sourit, avec plus de difficulté que d'habitude (il se dit que c'est à cause des hématomes qui s'assombrissent sur son visage, et non le vide qui s'agrandit un peu plus quelque part dans son cœur), et prend le chemin du retour.

Enfouit dans son lit, il a envie de pleurer, mais il ne sait plus vraiment comment faire pour vraiment pleurer pour soi, il ne veut plus penser à quoique ce soit, mais son esprit ne lui laisse aucun répis. Les mots de Gérard continuent de résonner dans son cerveau.

Tellement pris par son esprit, il ne remarque pas que la fenêtre de sa chambre s'est ouverte, et qu'un homme bien connu s'y est glissé avec souplesse.

« Stiles ? »

L'adolescent sursaute de façon spectaculaire, la peur de voir apparaître Gérard, ou quelqu'un prêt à finir de le détruire faisant accélérer son cœur. Ce n'est que Derek, qui parait inquiet, et cela n'est pas normal, non, pas normal du tout. Derek Hale ne devrait pas du tout s'inquiéter pour Stiles, sinon c'est la fin du monde, c'est les invasions extraterrestres, c'est un monde parallèle avec les bisounours (que voilà une pensé terrifiante).

Le fils du Sheriff ne bouge plus vraiment, il reste figé, et son sourire n'est plus là, ni même sa capacité à enchainer les sujet inutile semble s'être envolée. Derek, lui, a le visage qui s'adoucit, si cela est possible, et comme s'il comprenait les pensées les plus profonde de l'ado hyperactif, il s'approche et le prend dans ses bras.

Ce n'est pas doux, non, c'est brusque, c'est masculin, c'est très Macho-je-suis-Derek-et-je-suis-incapable-de-faire-preuve-de-sentiments. C'est une accolade, ou un « calin », qui n'est pas idéal, mais c'est suffisant pour que Stiles finisse pas tout lacher.

Le « C'est la dernière fois » murmuré de façon presque agressive de Derek se fait entendre après que les énormes sanglots de Stiles se soit calmé. Et le sourire partagé entre les deux hommes est légèrement tremblant pour l'un, peu visible pour l'autre, mais il est là, c'est un sourire complice..

Stiles ne sourit plus tout le temps, et Derek ne fait plus la gueule tout le temps. Tout va mieux

Et non, Stiles ne va pas bien, il est encore un peu vide de l'intérieur, mais Derek l'est aussi, alors s'ils s'aident mutuellement, c'est bien non ? Et si ça prend un peu de temps, alors ainsi soit il.


End file.
